1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of software and/or device testing and development and, more specifically, to determining a relative measure of fault risk for a built system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many products are produced in successive builds or versions, with each build or version comprising modifications or improvements to the previous build. Testing of such built products commonly involves applying a set of one or more test cases to the product. The primary risk of faults in a new product release is defects that have not been found by the testing performed. This is due to the testing process failing to cover faults introduced in the engineering of the new build or pre-existing faults that had remained undetected. In order to remove this risk, a testing system is needed that is capable of determining whether substantially all faults had been identified. Such absolute testing systems are complex and expensive, especially where more sophisticated built products are considered.